eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
'Till I Collapse
'Till I Collapse is one of the tracks from the Grammy-nominated album, The Eminem Show. The song's chorus is vocalized by late rapper, Nate'' ''Dogg. In the second verse, he mentions who he thinks are the best in the industry. This list goes in descending order and starts with Redman followed by Jay-Z, Tupac Shakur, The Notorious B.I.G, Andre 3000, Jadakiss, Kurupt, Nas and it ends with himself. The song has been used on several occasions, such as a freestyled version by 50 Cent. It has also been used as the entrance song by Shane Mosley, Shane Carwin and the Cleveland Cavaliers during the 2010-2011 season. It's most recent comeback was in the 2011 film, Real Steel. It was also featured in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 trailer as the background music. Lyrics Intro Cause sometimes you just feel tired, feel weak And when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up But you got to search within you, and try to find that inner strength And just pull that shit out of you And get that motivation to not give up, and not be a quitter No matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face, and collapse 1 'til I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em 'til the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing 'em Cause when I am not, then I'mma stop penning 'em And I am not hip hop and I'm just not Eminem Subliminal thoughts, when I'mma stop sending 'em? Women are caught in webs, spin 'em and hock venom Adrenalin shots, the penicillin could not get the illing to stop Amoxicillin's just not real enough The criminal cop-killing hip hop villain A minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners You're coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it Like I showed you the spirit of God lives in us You hear it a lot, lyrics to shock Is it a miracle or am I just product of pop fizzing up? For shizzle my wizzle, this is the plot, listen up You bizzles forgot, Slizzle does not give a fuck! Chorus 'til the roof comes off, 'til the lights go out 'til my legs give out, can't shut my mouth 'til the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps I'mma rip this shit, 'til my bone collapse 2 Music is like magic, there's a certain feeling you get When you real and you spit and people are feeling your shit This is your moment, and every single minute you spend Tryna hold on to it because you may never get it again So while you're in it, try to get as much shit as you can And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end Because I'm at the end of my wits with half the shit gets in I got a list, here's the order of my list that it's in: It goes Reggie, Jay-Z, 2Pac and Biggie Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy So when I'm not put on this list, the shit does not offend me That's why you see me walking 'round like nothing's bothering me Even though half you people got a fuckin' problem with me You hate it but you know respect you got to give me The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney, Nate, hit me Chorus 'til the roof comes off, 'til the lights go out 'til my legs give out, can't shut my mouth 'til the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps I'mma rip this shit, 'til my bone collapse 3 Soon as a verse starts, I eat at an MC's heart What is he thinking? How not to go against me, smart And it's absurd, how people hang on every word I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve But I'll never be served, my spot is forever reserved If I ever leave Earth, that would be the death of me first Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at 'em The track is on some battling raps who want some static? Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters A plaque and platinum status is wack if I'm not the baddest, so Chorus 'til the roof comes off, 'til the lights go out 'til my legs give out, can't shut my mouth 'til the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps I'mma rip this shit, 'til my bone collapse Outro Until the roof (until the roof) The roof comes off (the roof comes off) Until my legs (until my legs) Give out from (underneath me) I will not fall, I will stand tall Feels like no one can beat me Video Category:The Eminem Show Category:2000s Category:Song Category:2002